Alice in Boredom
by xXJustLeSha96Xx
Summary: Ever wondered how Alice was BEFORE she left for Wonderland? Perhaps you've thought of Alice in a modern world? If not, here's of story of how that would go!
1. What You Must Know

**What You Must Know**

* * *

Alice, a name with intent and meaning of the audacious sort. Audacious, meaning bold or fearless, stem of the Latin word _audax_ which means "bold". Alice…what exactly does the name mean? Does it mean to you Alice as in a desire to inflict pain upon others, or does it mean Alice as in stoned writers imagining little girls following bunnies? Whatever the meaning, it doesn't matter because this tale of which you shall read of is about an Alice who just doesn't know what Alice means. Who can blame the soul for finding an unfathomable code behind the 5 letter name; the truth is that we must find meanings of our names for ourselves mustn't we? You are only as strong as your weakest link. Ever heard this before? If not, I pity you unfortunate dupe for this is often found to be true. In what way does this relate to Alice? How would I know, for I am merely a translator of a story which once drifted in the breeze waiting for a willing vessel. Still, vessels and their parades are rained upon.

The steady sound of _splosh, splash._ Heavy beating of feet; that's the noise you hear on a rainy day. _Splash. Splosh. _A heart starts racing, breathing gets heavy, the volume of the _splash_ increases. _'Why am I running? Why even bother?' _The thought echoes through the runner's head. They glance back only to see that the thing they are trying to avoid is not a long way back. _'Just why?' _The runner stops to catch a breath, and they know that they must kiss death in a warm manner, as the thing they attempted to run from comes to them. They look up to the heavens and see what they expected; clouds.

Clouds suffocate us with their wispy ways. Fluffy collections of air molecules float above our heads while we continue on in our heavy chains that weigh down our hearts. "Fluffy cotton candy, that's what I see," a young girl says as she sets her eyes to the skies and heavens above. Little did she know was that not too long ago, those very clouds wrote her destiny with nimble fingers and high hopes that a lesson would be taught unto her. Funny how the skies know when and how we shall slip up before the undesirable events. Funny. In fact, it's downright hilarious.

* * *

**A/N:**_ This is the first chapter or prologue, it depends on what you think of it. All I can say for sure is that I want your feedback, and don't worry about my feelings, so long as you don't put anything TOO harsh! Oh! And just let me know if I'm going in a good direction! Thank you! later yo!_


	2. What The Odd Ones Do At Night

**What the Odd Ones Do at Night**

* * *

'_What exactly is the difference between love and infatuation? Love is sometimes short lived too isn't it? Does that mean that most people think that they are in love, only to find that they are infatuated? Well I would hate to be in such a situation, but perhaps I have already been through something like that.' _Alice slowly scanned her thoughts and repeated them still coming out with no solution to the feeling which made her uneasy. The feeling that she wasn't loved.

She looked up to the ceiling, and saw the fan slowly turning by and by. She rolled over to her right side, and saw the infrared light of the clock show it as 12:58. Then she thought some more on all the people who loved her. _'There's mother, sister, and there's Dinah of course! But wait, Dinah seems to only love it when I feed her, hmm, even animals are two-faced creatures. Oh my dear Dinah, and you think you know a cat! But then again, surely my father loved me didn't he?! Well of course he did! I'm a very lovable person. I'm sure that even my instructor loves me, although her and my sister despise it when I talk of happier worlds and such.' _Then she giggled loudly until she heard a loud groan.

She silenced her mind and realized that the only thing she could hear was the hushed breathing of herself. She slowly rolled her feet unto the floor as the mattress groaned at the fact that it was so late at night. _'Well I'm sorry, it's just I feel like taking a walk,' _she argued with the mattress in a hushed tone. She slowly sauntered out of her room to the door of her mom's room. She peeked in, pressed her ear to the door, and listened as she heard her mother's snore hitch. She beamed a smile and slowly turned away to come face-to-face with her sister. "Oh dear, how you gave me a fright!" Alice whispered in a playfully harsh tone. Her sister rolled her eyes, held out Dinah, placed the dark cat in her sister's arms, and warned, "Don't be out too late."

With the note of approval, and sleepy cat, the 13 year old wandered out of her home to set out on an adventure.


End file.
